


Bet You Can't

by Rhuckleberry



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, Vignettes, lucaya - Freeform, maya hart sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhuckleberry/pseuds/Rhuckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  Lucas-and-Maya-Sleep-Together-Without-Ever-Actually-Sleeping-Together fic in which there is: Lucas Friar double dog daring himself, matching t-shirts, a Farkle/Riley/Zay love triangle that turns out not to be that complicated, inappropriate country song ring tones, and (referenced) fist fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Can't

**————————————————–**

Maya Hart sleeping is adorable.

 

This is arguable.

 

The one doing most of the arguing seems to always be Lucas Friar. Mentally. In the privacy of his own mind, where no one could hear him coo over the way that Maya curls up in a ball, or the way she snuffles and sighs. Even the way she snores is bizarrely appeals to him eventually (which is unfair because snoring should never be cute) and somehow ( _somehow_ ) Lucas finds himself starting to list the reasons, just to himself, in his own mind, to win a one-sided argument with whoever dares to refute him. It’s silly really and  _Maya could absolutely never know about it_ , but well…

 

He can’t exactly find it in him to stop.

———————————————————

**Adorable Things About Maya Hart (While Sleeping):**

**1\. She’s a _cuddler_. He learns this when he’s fourteen.**

They’re on their way back from a grade wide overnight trip, and have been driving for hours when it first happens. 

 

Maya falls asleep.

 

Now Lucas has only seen her sleep once. And it was in class in the seat in front of him and she snored obnoxiously and well, he’s not exactly looking forwaard to seeing that spectacle up close and personal, right beside him, on a bus where he can’t even try to leave. He got a good enough look at her sleeping habits from where he was in the desk behind her, he doesn’t need a second showing. Really.

 

So when Lucas starts seeing the class drop like flies, each falling asleep or at least trying to on the bus as the drive through the night to their destination, Lucas guiltily hopes that Maya will stay awake.

 

He does not need that snoring in his ear.

 

And just hoping, works for so long that Lucas thinks that Maya won’t fall asleep. She’s just there beside him, fiddling with her phone and smiling fondly at Riley’s bobbing head as she tries to stay awake. Lucas let’s his gaurd down, figures that she’s just as awake as him and decides to look at the scenery outside instead of staring at Maya like a creep. He would try and talk to her, but Missy is sleeping in the seat in front of them and very blatantly told them if hey woke her she would have her revenge.

 

And he’s not scared of Missy but ever since he rejected her back in seventh grade, well. He tries to be nice.

 

So Lucas is just quietly staring out the window when it happens, and when it does he starts slightly in surprise to feel the sudden gentle weight on his shoulder, turns from the window to look at the blonde head leaning on him. 

 

He can feel Maya’s body lined up against his side, can feel the gentle rise and fall of her breaths. She snuggles against him and is definitely asleep if the gentle nuzzling is any indication.

 

Lucas winces, and waits for the snoring, glances across the aisle of the school bus for help. But all he finds is Farkle slumped across the whole seat with Riley sprawled over him, and well they’re not going to be any help. They’re both asleep with their feet are hanging off the end of the bus seat, and Lucas stares at them for a long moment as he briefly wonders whether or not he should be jealous. 

 

After all, he kissed Riley.

 

And that’s how jealousy’s supposed to work right?

 

Lucas brow furrows as he worries over it for a moment, but Maya shifting against him disrupts his thoughts, and Lucas remembers the snoring and-

 

Why is there no snoring?

 

Lucas stares at her for a moment in confusion, looking over her head critically. There _was_ snoring last time, why is there no-

 

Maya shuffles further into Lucas and her blonde hair begins to tickle his nose. Lucas, for lack of anything else to do, Lucas hesitantly puts a hand to the back of her head, stroking the hair there. He’s kind of always wanted to know what her hair felt like, and this is actually the fist chance he’s gotten. Her hair is soft and silky and smells pleasantly sweet while also managing to not be overbearing. Maya murmurs when her runs his fingers gently through the ends of it, and shifts further into him, breathes softly against his shoulder.

 

Lucas cracks a pleasantly surprised smile.

 

Okay, so maybe seeing her sleeping isn’t so bad.

 

****Adorable Things About Maya Hart (While Sleeping):**    
**

**6\. She _talks_ in her sleep. He learns this when he’s sixteen.**

“And so we should probably put the whole thing in a powerpoint instead of in a diorama because it could be more interactive…what do you think Maya?”

 

“The Spaghetti Warriors are coming.”

 

Lucas pauses, staring at the assignment paper in his hand in confusion for a moment with furrowed brows because…that didn’t make sense,  _did it_? No. No it didn’t.

 

Lucas looks over to where Maya is sprawled out on his bed and is only slightly surprised to see her asleep. After all, for almost the entirety of finals week Maya had been walking dead, working hard to catch up on the work she’d missed due to her appendectomy. She’d had purple bags under her eyes for so long that Missy jokingly tried to convince her to coordinate then with her outfits (and idea which Maya rolled her eyes at, which is mostly what Maya did when confronted with Missy). So, despite the fact that they had their final assignment due in two days, Lucas was glad to see her sleeping. They were almost done anyways. 

 

Plus, she looked so cute.

 

Maya is in an oversized pale green sweater of his (a hand me down from his elder brother) because she literally started shivering the moment she stepped into his house (Because Lucas’ Mama ran hot like a furnace and therefore could only live in arctic conditions) and Lucas would not take no for an answer. Her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail that is beginning to fall out, causing fair strands of hair to frame her face lax face, and her cheek is squished into the textbook beneath her. Lucas crouches down by the end of the bed and watches her for a moment.

 

“They’re winning! Call Beelzebub…” Maya mutters and Lucas’ lips twitch.

 

“So when your really tired you talk in you sleep huh?” Lucas asks and Maya, being asleep, does not reply. She does however sigh slightly, which makes Lucas smile as he gently tries to put a pillow beneath her head. Once he succeeds Maya hums, her brow furrowing gently. 

 

“Man down…Farkle no…” Maya whimpers and Lucas frowns, lifting his hand to her hair to stroke the flyaways away from her face.

 

“Hey, none of that.”Lucas murmurs as he gently combs his fingers through her scalp. Maya’s brow slowly relaxes, and Lucas considers taking the ponytail out but thinks better of it. “There you go Maya…Everything’s okay…Shhh”

 

Lucas doesn’t know much about comforting people, but he does know Maya pretty well, and the hair thing? It works. Pretty soon Maya’s eyes are shift bellow her eyelids like before and her face is lax like the small nightmarish falter didn’t even happen.

 

Lucas smirks. Take  _that_ dungeon of sadness.

 

“Spam! It’s a  _miracle_.” 

 

Lucas snorts and grins, stroking Maya’s hair away from her face with the pads of her fingers one last time before pulling away. Lucas uncurls from her crouch and takes a few steps back to fall heavily into his desk chair, spinning the chair around to get some work done and let Maya sleep. However, as he turns to face the desk  he spots his cellphone and it’s a new one that he just got the other month for his birthday. It’s a fancy gift from his father, complete with a high resolution camera and editing effects built into it. Lucas pausing for a moment, staring at the phone thoughtfully. 

 

It would be weird.

 

It’s not like they’re dating or anything.

 

“ _Bubbles_.” Maya whispers dramatically behind him and well, that kind of makes the decision a bit easier.

 

Lucas takes two photos and a thirty second video of Maya depicting a battle with string cheese.

 

**Adorable Things About Maya Hart (While Sleeping):**  

**17\. Her snoring is sweet. _No one_  can tell him differently. He decides this when he is eighteen.**

“What’s…” Maya purses her lips, raising her finger above their heads and swirling it around in an indecisive circle as she hums thoughtfully. She ends up pointing at a small cluster of bright stars, shifting her knees to knock against his as she stretches to point to it. “ _That_ one?”

 

Don’t ask Lucas how he ended up lying squished between the benches of the bleachers with Maya,  _stargazing_ of all things, on a Friday night. He’s not quite sure. All he knows is that there was a party (that Maya loudly declared sucked), and that Maya played a few too many games of beer pong and that Lucas himself drank a few two many of Zay’s weird concoctions at Missy and Billy’s goading (basically, loud proclamations along the lines of ”Bet you  _can’t_ Friar.” which is a simple, but surprisingly effective when he’s drunk, heck, it works when he’s  _sober_ too.). And he pretty sure that when Farkle, (their designated driver), told them to either stop  _throwing_ things at him or get out of the car, they chose the latter.

 

It’s been a good night.

 

“ That,” Lucas says decisively, raising a brow even though Maya can’t see it, seeing as she’s tucked against his side, face pressed into the side of his neck. Lucas squeezes her shoulder. “Is  _Orion_.”

 

“You’re screwing with me.” Maya says definitively with a slight shake of her head and Lucas sputters a laugh.

 

“I’m  _not_.” Lucas says through giggles and Maya pouts drunkenly.

 

“You  _are_. You don’t know a-straw-lerry. You’re a cowboy.” Maya says mournfully, and Lucas snorts because  _things are so funny right now and he doesn’t know why_. “You’re just using your farm boy mojo on me right now. To get me to fall for your southern charm. Well guess what? That won’t work on me.”

 

“Why not?” Lucas asks through giggles, dipping his head to look down at Maya. Maya tilts her head back far to look at him, and rests a clumsy hand over his cheek. Her thumb strokes over his bottom lip gently as she smiles, somehow managing to look both tender and devious.

 

“Because I know the truth.” She says firmly and Lucas smiles against her thumb, raises an eyebrow in question. Maya smirks.“That you’re an asshole. The truth is that you’re an asshole.”

 

Lucas grins wide and bites her thumb gently in retaliation, causing Maya to squeak and shake out her hand. Maya is still huffing about it by the time Lucas is relaxing back into the cold metal of the floor of the bleachers. He begins running his fingers messily through her hair in apology and Maya’s body loosens as she practically purrs. Lucas grins smugly.

 

“You are  _so_ easy to please.”

 

“Shut up.” Maya grumbles , but she nuzzles into him so the affect is ruined. “Hey have you heard that song about saving horses?”

 

“…And riding cowboys?” Lucas asks in surprise, grin pulling wider on his face and Maya hums.

 

“Yup.”

 

“What about it?” Lucas asks and he can feel Maya sighing against his collarbone.

 

“I changed that to Riley’s ringtone for you on her phone when she wasn’t looking.”

 

Lucas sputters a moment before he starts laughing hard enough for tears to spring into his eyes. His chuckles are so hard they’re silent, and he can’t quite catch his breath as his fingers still in Maya’s hair, causing her to grumble unhappily. He manages to get out a ‘why’, and Maya huffs.

 

“She was being a Mathews. Created some kind of scheme last week,  tied me up again. This is my revenge.” Maya says and Lucas’ chuckles start to die, and he wipes his tears off his cheeks with the heel of his hand. 

 

“Why are ya telling me this?” Lucas asks lightly as he resumes running his fingers through her hair. Maya sighs.

 

“Cause your my partner in crime…when Riley’s unavailable.” She clarifies and Lucas snorts.

 

“When Riley’s unavailable.” Lucas agrees and he quiets for a moment as he thinks of Riley  dancing drunkenly on the table at the party. Thinks of the sudden worry on Zay’s face when he spotted her, think of his friend dropping everything to rush to her side and pick her up and off the table, thinks of Zay sweet talkin her into drinking a bottle of water for him. And he thinks of Farkle carefully buckling Riley into the passenger seat, thinks of his friend insisting on walking Riley up to her door when they reached her house, thinks of the look on Farkles face after she kissed him stickily on the cheek.

 

God, what a  _mess_.

 

He doesn’t know how long he hasn’t been speaking, only that his drunk mind has lulled to a stop in its thoughts. He blinks and looks down at Maya, who’s body rises and falls, decides to ask her her opinion on their friends’ love lives. “Maya, hey what do you think of the whole Ry-Zay-Farkle thing? You think they’re gonna be okay?”

 

Silence.

 

“Maya?” Lucas asks again as he tilts to look down at her.

 

Maya is silent, which is weird in itself, and she is also motionless. Lucas has one terrible second of irrational but potent fear because  _what if somethings wrong_ , oh god  _how much had she had to drink_ , who  _gave_ her those drinks-

 

But then Maya snores so loudly that her small body rattles against his, and Lucas can swear that the sound  _echoes._

Lucas is still laughing in a combination of intoxication and relief long after Maya startles awake, and he promptly changes the profile picture for Maya on his phone to Miss Piggy. Maya doesn’t even question it, just sleepily changes his profile picture on her phone to one of Kermit the frog before falling back against his chest and falling into a deep sleep.  

 

And from then on, whenever he hears Maya snoring he remembers that moment (the shock of fear, the bliss of her being safe, the feeling of her stilted fragmented snorts against his chest).

 

And he swears that it’s the most soothing sound in the world.

 

**Adorable Things About Maya Hart (While Sleeping)**   _ **revised:**_

**1. ** ~~She’s a _cuddler_.~~  She is  _literally_ a human-koala bear. There is  _no escape._  (Not that he really wants to be anywhere else). Also learnt at eighteen.****

 

“You fought Ashton.” Maya says in disbelief, her fingers pausing where they have been doting antiseptic onto the cut on his temple. Maya Hart has been patching up Lucas after his fights ever since tenth grade (when he found his Mama crying to herself quietly after she the last time she did it) and so Lucas doesn’t even flinch as the stinging substance sinks even deeper into his wounds. He just clenches his jaw and  _does not look at Maya_ because well, 

 

He fought Ashton.

 

“You  _fought Ashton_.” Maya repeats incredulously and Lucas’ eyebrow jumps up slightly sarcastically before he can stop it and before he knows it Maya’s got her small hand clenched around his whole jaw and is turning his face to look at her. “ _Look_ , at me Huckleberry, you jerk. I’m trying to take care of you.”

 

And Lucas does. He looks at the way her blonde hair curves around her face, falling in loose waves over her shoulder, he looks at the bow shape of her pink lips, he looks at the blueness of her eyes, the softness of her cheeks, the red flannel of her pajamas. His eyes hurt from looking at her.

 

He doesn’t stop.

 

Maya’s gaze is hard even as she touches the bruised bridge of his nose with gentle  fingertips. “Why?”

 

“He said some things.” Lucas bites out tightly, and Maya frowns at him. Lucas’ jaw clenches in residue anger. “Made some assumptions. That you and I…did stuff that night in the bleachers. He was crude. ”

 

“Lucas, Ashton has been saying things since I broke up with him last summer-”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lucas blurts out angrily, because he can still remember the things that came out of that asshole’s mouth, he can remember the sly lecherous look in his eye when he talked about Maya as if she was some  _thing_. Less than a person, just a _body_. Lucas’ fist curl and,  _god he wants to hit something_  but he’s in Maya Hart’s apartment’s bathroom and there are enough things broken in this place without him adding to the list.

 

Maya, for her part, snorts.

 

“ _Maybe_ cause I didn’t want you going after him and ending up on my doorstep like _this_.” Maya says irritably, tossing the pinked cotton ball into the trash and grabbing a clean one. She soaks it in alcohol with the precision of an artist’s fingers and Lucas would take time to admire her if he wasn’t so angry.

 

“Maya.” Lucas says through clenched teeth and Maya looks up at him patiently. “ If someone’s disrespecting you like that they need to be put in their place. You should have told me.”

 

 

Maya looks at him for a long moment, something soft and exasperated in her eyes before she begins to look slightly cautious. “I notice you haven’t mentioned any of the things he said.”

 

Lucas blinks. He then straightens, looks Maya directly in the eye and raises a brow. “No. I haven’t.”

 

“Aren’t you curious? If they’re true or not?” Maya asks quietly and Lucas stares at her silently for a moment as she fidgets, unsure if now is the right time to reach out for her or if his approach will be rebuked. He decides to wait it out.

 

“No.” Lucas says honestly and Maya looks at him firmly, looking over his face to try to see if he’s telling the truth or not.

 

“Because you already think they’re true? Or because you don’t  _want_ to know if they are?” Maya asks and she looks so tough but her eyes are tight around the edges and her mouth is pinched to much at the corners.

 

Lucas decides to screw patience, and grabs her the fingers of her left hand with his right,since his left hand is bruised from punching Ashton in the face. He rubs his thumb gently over her knuckles, looks her directly in the eyes.

 

“It’s because it doesn’t matter. Every single thing he said could very well be true,” Maya looks hurt for a moment and Lucas quickens to explain himself. “I’m not saying they  _are_. I’m just saying they  _could_ be, and that  _still_  would not change the way that I think about you. It would not change who you are to me. You’re still  _Maya_.”

 

And if he lets the way he says her name have a little more weight to it, that’s his business. If he’s been carrying that weight for a while (a few days, a few months, a few _years_ ) then that’s his business. If his breath catches when she squeezes his hand back, if his heart beats faster looking into the warm blue of her eyes, if his eyes damn hurt from how brightly she shines through to him from the inside, well that’’s his own damn problem isn’t it. Cause he might go out and find sleazy ex-boyfriends to punch and he might be perfectly willing to fight off a  _legion_ of men that come after Maya but make no mistake, he’s a  _coward_.

 

Because he could never go after her himself. Because he  _knows_ how amazing she is. _Knows_ what she deserves. 

 

And he’s not sure he’s that. 

 

Maya looks like she might cry for exactly a moment, face screwing up and eyes squinting, but then she’s taking a deep breath, clearing her throat, and sniffling hard. And Lucas let’s her because he knows that sometimes she needs to do that, to be tough not for an audience, but for herself. To remember that she’s strong.

 

Maya takes his left hand in hers and begins dabbing at his bleeding knuckles with a cotton ball, looking down at is hand as she speaks. Lucas follows her gaze. “ _Some_ of it is true. Not most of it though.”

 

And Lucas’ lips purse at the thought of that asshole telling lies about Maya, at the thought of such a terrible person touching her in  _any_ way. 

 

“You should’ve told me.” Lucas repeats, and it’s soft and low and vulnerable like a wound because Lucas hurts for her. He wants to be there for her, to protect her always, and yet he’s failed. Maya’s in pain and he could have stopped it, but he was too late.

 

That hurts more than any of the bruises.

 

“No.” Maya says so firmly that Lucas is startled. He looks up to see her lips thinned into a firm line, her eyes hard. “And I won’t tell you the next time either. I don’t want you getting in fights because of me Lucas. I don’t want you getting hurt because of  _me_. This,” Maya raises his left hand and shakes the bloodied knuckles in his line of gaze, eyes glaring. “Is _exactly_ what I was trying to  _prevent_ by  _not_ telling you. This is exactly what I  _didn’t_ want. _You_  hurt, and it being  _my fault_.”

 

Maya leans up into him to brush her thumb gently against a scabbing cut splitting his eyebrow, her mouth twisted in a grimace.

 

“Besides,” She huffs, and she looks him directly in the eyes, for once taller than him from where he’s sat on the closed toilet. “It’s not like you tell me  _everything,_ do you Ranger?”

 

There’s a moment of quiet in which Lucas hears the challenge laced within those words, catches the glint in her eye.

 

And Lucas leans up and kisses her, just like that.

 

He catches her lips with his, feels her inhale of surprise against his cupid’s bow. He kisses her gently (because he’s not sure if anybody else ever has) and kisses her slowly (because he’s happy just with  _this_. He doesn’t need anything else.) and when he pulls, back he kisses her again (because his heart hurts,  _god, his heart hurts_ ) softer than anything.

 

Just like that.

 

Because the easiest way to get Lucas Friar to do something is to say ‘ _bet you can’t_ ’. And Lucas was a coward, but Maya called him on it.

 

The only thing he will ever be grateful to Ashton Bates for is that he didn’t give him a split lip that night. Because if he had, it would have made it significantly harder for Lucas to kiss every single inch of Maya’s face that night, as she clung to him like some type of demented monkey in her sleep, eyelids fluttering and mouth swollen from stolen kisses.

 

Lucas takes a very cute picture from a very awkward angle in the morning and doesn’t even feel guilty when Maya grumbles about it.

 

Because they’re dating.

 

So he can do that now.

 

So he just kisses her cheek and runs gentle fingers through her hair until she falls back asleep, kisses her forehead probably a bit more than he should and smiles happily as she nearly chokes him with her koala clinging.

 

Because he  _knows_ how amazing she is.  _Knows_ what she deserves.

 

And he wants grow to be that.

—————————–

**_Bonus +++_ **

“Come to  _bed_ , Huckleberry!” Maya groans and Lucas ignores her for the most part, takes off his tie hastily, his brow furrowed.

 

“But…” Lucas says in confusion, looking into the depths of their shared closet, seeing Maya’s paint stained clothes next to his veterinary coats and slacks. He stares at the clothes with his brow furrowed for what really is too long before speaking. “ _All_ of them?”

 

“Yes, Ranger Rick. All of them.” Maya says with a roll of her eyes, huffing as she wiggles around on their bed. “You were there at dinner. You heard the announcement.”

 

“Yeah but…” Lucas says again as he throws his soup stained tie in the hamper and starts unbuttoning his button down shirt, brow still furrowed in confusion as he dips his head to watch his fingers. “Is it  _legal_?”

 

“Lucas, don’t be a dick.” Maya says with a frown and Lucas looks up at her in surprise.

 

“I’m  _not_ being a dick, I’m just asking you sincere questions about the bomb that our friends just dropped on us, out of  _nowhere_ , might I add.” Lucas says in defense as he pulls off his shirt and starts on his belt. Maya furrows her brow at him and cocks her head in that way she does when she’s honestly confused. “And I also  _don’t_ want my friends arrested for polygamy.”

 

“ _Polyamory_ , babe, there’s a difference.” Maya says pointedly and Lucas grimaces.

 

“ _Am_ I being a dick?” Lucas asks uncertainly and Maya’s gaze softens.

 

“A lil bit.” Maya says kindly and Lucas sighs as he swiftly pulls his belt from the loops of his pants.

 

“I don’t mean to be it’s just that…” Lucas grimaces, “When she broke up with Zay for Farkle it broke his heart..”

 

Maya raises a brow. “And you don’t think it broke  _her_ heart? She loves him.”

 

“She loves  _Farkle_.” Lucas points out and Maya shakes her head.

 

“She loves  _both of them_. And that confused her at first cause Riley’s got a big heart and a lot of love to give. She didn’t know what to do or who to pick but…” Maya nods slowly to her self, her eyes on Lucas but they’re unfocused as she thinks. “They’re good now. They’re happy.  _All of them._  That’s what the dinner was for Lucas. To tell us that they’re happy with this arrangement.”

 

Lucas has already discarded his pants, pulled on the ‘I’m Marrying an Artist’ shirt that Zay got him for their engagement, and is pursing his lips in consideration when Maya has finished speaking. Maya rolls her eyes spectacularly and sits up straighter in bed, causing the wide collar of her ‘I’m Marrying a Cowboy’ shirt to slip down her shoulder. 

 

“Babe. Do you love them?” Maya asks and Lucas looks at her incredulously because _what kind of question is that_?

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do you want them to be happy?” Maya asks with a raised brow and Lucas doesn’t even think about it.

 

“Always.” 

 

“Then what’s the problem, Sundance?” Maya asks with an exasperated, fond shake of her head and Lucas blinks because, huh.

 

_Huh_.

 

“You,” Lucas says firmly. “Are the brains of this operation.”

 

And Maya’s grin is  warm as she flops back on the bed, squirming to get comfortable. “Was there ever any doubt? Now get over here! I can’t sleep without you around.”

 

Lucas perks up at that, and his lips curl into a smile that is a mix of smugness and surprised affection. “Really?”

 

“Don’t give me that, I’m convinced that you did this in purpose.” Maya says with a mocking of a stern expression and Lucas’ grin widens as he crawls into bed, pulls her into his side and kisses her temple tenderly.

 

“You caught me.”

**Adorable Things About Maya Hart (While Sleeping):**

**57\.  She sleeps better with him, than without him. (Which is great because he feels the same way.) He learns this when he’s twenty-seven.**

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you did through the usual avenues, and also pop over to my tumblr ( http://rangerhuckleberry.tumblr.com/ ) if you want to give me a prompt. This fic itself was a fusion of three prompts from three anonymous users who all deserve shoutouts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
